


Θάνατος ή Ζωή

by DDDemosthenes_1986



Series: Bat Family Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Damian is Death, Death, End of the World, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Tumblr, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDemosthenes_1986/pseuds/DDDemosthenes_1986
Summary: Damian is Death, but in a post-apocaliptic world. Only a few survivors remain, a far-off human settlement and a group of brothers, and he's doing everything he can to help and lead them to safety, because if the last humans die, Damian dies as well.Damian doesn't reveal his identity to them, but they feel his presence and notice his effort.They start calling him Life





	1. “Shut Up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a tumblr account called writing-prompt-s

Funnily enough, the world didn't end with the boom of nuclear bombs or the roar of tsunamis or even a landing of aliens. 

 

The end of the world started with a click and the hum of electricity stopped.

 

All across the world, every electronic device shuts off. Phones, TVs, refrigerators, radios, lights, running water, you name it, all turned off. 

 

They waited and waited but it never came back on.

 

A week after, a family friend hiked to their home. He mentioned something about a large electromagnetic disturbance. A huge shift in the earths magnetic core.

 

At first, there were riots, as predicted by every apocalypse movie ever made. People joined together in gangs and went to war with each other over quickly rotting food, lukewarm water, and goods. But after, it was surprisingly quiet.

 

The great decline of the human race wasn't caused by a natural disaster, but by killing within themselves. If you thought about it, it was kind of romantic, humanity caused its rise to the peak, all on its own, and now it would lead its own downfall. It really was a noble ending.

 

Not that it mattered to many, people just focused on keeping their own families alive and surviving. Just like he was.

 

He and his brothers had run away from the grimy city turned all out war zone called Gotham. Their father had stayed behind to try and restore order, they had tried to protest but the man was as stubborn as a rock.

 

He handed them a map with a circle around some random town in Kansas. He said he had a friend that lived there with a huge facility and he had been preparing for this kinda thing, their father told them about how paranoid he was and how the man owed him for losing a bet. Quickly after, they had been hugged good bye and rushed to the city limits, where Bruce, their father, said that he'd be right behind them.

 

That had been 2 years ago, the food supply they had packed at the beginning of their trip had obviously gone away but thankfully their father had taught them survival and hunting skills before the world went to hell. Their past vigilante business helped too.

 

As stupid as it sounded, surviving in the wild wasn't as simple as he thought it would be. Hunting wild animals that seemed to hear everything wasn't exactly easy.

 

However, he felt as if he could understand nature in a way. It's brutality, it showed no hesitation and would temporarily give its crown to the one who could tame its harshness and use it for their advantage, only to rip the crown back off their head and kill them.

 

Nature left them feeling cold and lost. It didn't help that they weren't exactly sure where they were, the last sign they'd seen was a month ago and read Arkansas. He wasn't sure where Bruce was either, and the thought of never seeing him again left a pit in his stomach.

 

But he was the oldest, and as confused and lost and scared he was, he needed to be strong for his younger brothers, they were all he had left after all. 

 

He vowed to care for them; even if they were annoying as hell.

 

"I swear to god, replacement, if you don't give me that canteen back, I will shoot you." Jason snarled at Tim who stood by the side of the trail looking smug.

 

"That's funny, cause I know for a fact that you ran out of arrows yesterday. Since I'm the one that makes them for us. But nice try, zombie boy." Tim drawled.

 

"If this canteen isn't back by the time I say 'short stack', I will stomp you shorter than you already are."

 

"Is that a threat? Dickie-bird, did you just hear that? He just threatened poor, defenseless, me." 

 

"That was not a threat, that was a promise."

 

Dick sighed and rubbed his temples, god even in the apocalypse they couldn't learn to shut up. Now dying didn't seem like such a bad option.

 

He watched as they bickered some more before Jason snapped and launched at the smaller boy who squeaked and fell from the weight. Dick felt his mouth form into a scowl as he watched them roll around on the ground fighting over a goddamn canteen like they didn't have five others just like it.

 

He leaned heavily against the tree behind his back, watching them fight for a little while longer before he sighed again and whistled loudly, getting the attention of the two boys on the ground. They looked up at him and he grimaced as he saw the dirt and sticks now clumped in their black hair, "Honestly I can't have one minute of peace with you guys. Jason, stop fighting over every little dispute we have-"

 

"Hey! This isn't just some small disagreement, that is my goddamn cante-" Jason said, cutting him off.

 

"- and Tim, for God's sake, stop taking Jason's things, we have more canteens just like th-" Dick continued.

 

"That's bullshit, everyone knows this is the best canteen and I will not stand by and watch as Jason hordes it for his fat self!"

 

"Oh now you have it coming, brat!"

 

Dick almost facepalmed as he watched his brothers begin fighting once again. He couldn't imagine how Bruce had been able to deal with this for so long, he's been alone with them for only 2 years and he was already loosing his mind. He could feel a permanent scowl draw itself on his face, he was becoming too much like Bruce now and he shuddered at that thought.

 

He was shaken out of his annoyed stupor when he heard a branch snap behind him, he sat up immediately, wild blue eyes looking through the green of the brush behind him. 

 

He tried to listen for more sounds as he got up slowly but couldn't hear anything over the sounds of his brothers arguing.

 

He clenched his teeth and looked at them, snarling at them, "Shut up!"

 

They stopped again, Tim surprised and Jason looking quite insulted, he opened his mouth to ask why when they heard another snap and rustle of leaves that were closer than the last one.

 

The rustle grew louder and closer and Dick felt his heart race, its loud beating drowning out any sound. From the bush emerged a brown bear, an adolescent by its size. Unfortunately for them, adolescents were the most aggressive age group.

 

He froze and stared at the bear getting slowly closer and it stared right back. He could hear one of his brothers swallow loudly. "H-Hello, M-Mr.Bear, please d-don't hurt us, o-ok?"

 

The bear turned its head a little to its left like a cat, almost as if he could understand. Before it let out a ferocious growl that echoed throughout the forest. 

 

Dick, Tim, and Jason all leapt up and ran for their lives, he heard Jason squeal as he turned and saw the bear chasing after them, if he wasn't scared for his life he would've laughed at him.

 

As they ran Tim turned to them and said, "Can't one of you shoot at it or something? I left my bow back at camp." He wheezed out and signaled to the wooden bow strapped over Jason's back.

 

Jason narrowed his eyes and growled back at him, "I could but someone forgot to make new bows yesterday, so if we die it's all thanks to you!" 

 

Dick couldn't believe that even on death's doorstep, Jason and Tim would still be arguing.

 

A loud growl responded from behind them and they all yelled in surprise, running faster now. Dick groaned in anger, like idiots they had left all their weapons at camp.

 

Dick looked up and saw a clearing parting through the thick blanket of trees. As they stumbled through it, they saw that it was a medium deep stream, 'Not deep enough to drown in but definitely fast enough to sweep you off your feet if you weren't careful,' Dick thought.

 

They rushed through it anyways, it's knee deep crystal waters freezing their legs from its cold temperature. As the made their way to the other side, they saw Tim stop and almost slammed into him. "What the hell? Why'd you sto-?" Jason almost said but cut himself off as he looked on.

 

On the land on the other side of the creek was a large hill that looked dangerously steep as well. If they did decide to run down it, gashes, concussions, or maybe even twisted or broken bones were inevitable. 

 

Dick grimaced and glanced behind him, the bear had stopped on the other side of the creek too, looking at them aggressively and pacing around the waters, not wanting to cross it.

 

He stared at it head on as he heard Jason and Tim begin arguing again. He could hear wisps of their conversation. "You idiot, we can't just jump of this hill, do you see those rocks? We're going to get cut into ribbons!" 

He heard the higher voice of Tim say. "Well do you want to be mauled by a bear and get eaten alive? Cause we don't have many options here, princess!"

 

Dick felt his heart skip a beat as the bear took on foot in the water and jumped back quickly. They needed an escape now, the animal was getting way too brave.

 

He searched around his jacket pockets, frantically looking for something to defend his family with. When he reached into right pant pocket, he felt a sharp object that was surprisingly cold to the touch. He pulled it out and was relieved beyond imagination when he saw that it was a knife.

 

He never remembered putting it there or ever seeing a knife like that but his thoughts were cut short as the bear let another loud roar before dashing unbothered through the waters, bloodshed gleaming in his beast black eyes.

 

Its massive being locking its eyes on Dick, who is standing protectively in front of his sibling and it charges straight at him, Dick glares and stands his ground, yelling at his brothers to run.

 

It leaps on him, it's gigantic weight making him drop onto the rocky terrain below him and the bear falls on his knife. It's lets out another roar in pain as it tries weakly to bite him and he yells out as it manages to clamp down on his shoulder before dying.

 

Tim and Jason watched horrified from a small distance, watching as the bear fell on their brother, it's jaw wide in attack. It roared and Jason leapt down on it trying to push it off of his brother, cursing loudly under his breath at its heavy weight. Tim felt tears run down his face and he shuddery gasped as his older brother let out a yell of pain.

 

Tim and Jason froze again as they saw blood stain the water of the clear creek red. Jason gave the bear one last push and got his on his brothers chest. Expecting the worst, he looked down and gaped at Dick, how he lied there gasping loudly, eyes wide in shock like he couldn't believe he was alive either. They looked at his hand to find a knife and his body covered in the red of the bear's blood.

 

Tim gasped loudly and fell to his knees, embracing his brother. "Dear God, you complete idiot! I can't believe you!" Tim exclaimed, smacking Dicks chest and arms.

 

Dick took it and laid there, waiting for Tim to finish his little tantrum, though he did manage to look a bit insulted as he clutched his bleeding shoulder, "Wha-what? I just saved you both! Sto-stop, Tim, stop hitting me! I'm literally injured, can you not tell?"

 

Tim huffed and let Jason push him away, taking time to examine the bite wound. He winced when Jason touched it curiously. He looked down at him with a pity, "I'm so sorry, Dick. We were more busy arguing than paying attention. I'm just happy you're ok." He muttered under his breath, the tips of his ear lit up pink, and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Dick snickered at him and tried to move his arm to slap him on the arm when he winced, clutching his torn shoulder. Tim panicked, "Dick, you absolute pinhead, lay down! Jason, go and get the water and first aid from the camp."

 

"Why do I have to go? I'm just a good a doctor as you-"

 

"Really now? A better doctor than me? Don't make me laugh, Jason. You have the medical abilities of an angry chimpanzee, honestly- "

 

Dick laid there and glared at the sky, watching his brothers argue at the most inappropriate time for the fourth time that day.

 

"Um guys, can you both stop arguing for once? I'm literally dying!" Dick huffed, wishing that bear had actually gotten him.

 

Tim and Jason stopped and looked down at him, both looking simultaneously insulted and concerned. They both yelled, "Of course!" at the same time and rushed to the camp.

 

Dick watched them run away in shock, did they actually just leave here, alone and injured? He grumbled to himself and sat up slowly, using his one good arm, wincing when he accidentally jostled his injured arm too much.

 

He rested his back on a tree and sighed deeply, looking up at the blue sky above him. Even with the increasing pain from his shoulder as his adrenaline spike went away, he was just happy to be alive.

 

As he sat there, he saw the glint of the knife that saved his life on the forest floor. He reached out to get it, groaning at the pain the movement caused, and grabbed it. 

 

He looked at the knife, turning it around in his hands in curiosity. He had never seen this knife  before, he knew that it wasn't theirs since one of his jobs was to keep track of their supplies. It has a beautiful handle, it seemed like smooth wood in his touch, but it's dark black color didn't remind him of any tree he had ever seen.

 

As he looked closer he saw symbols etched in it from a language he had never heard of. It was carved deeply into the black wood with golden paint poured in it. His eyebrows furrowed, now he was extra sure he had never seen this knife before, and how it got into his pocket was a whole other question. 

 

He continued to examine the knife, looking at the extra sharp, metal blade that shined without any rust or dirt other than the drying blood, wherever it came from it was obviously taken very good care off.

 

He shook his head, he was overthink this too much. He should just be glad he even found it, or he would've definitely been bear food by now.

 

Dick groaned as he felt a headache come forth, and dizziness and nausea take over. He was going to pass out from blood loss it seemed, he sighed to himself again. He tried to keep his eyes open but they seemed like weights as he fluttered them annoyed. Dick felt his brain shut off as everything went dark.

 

——————


	2. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has ended and the gods have gone mad. Is this really a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now switching POVs y’all, I actually like this POV so maybe I’ll write it like this more often *shrug*

Damian was always alone, he had been created alone and he had lived all his long, cold life alone. It never bothered him, you can't miss something you've never had, or felt, in his case. He had also seen what it had done to the humans as he watched over them. He had watched as their companionship tore families apart, nations even. He watched silently as the humans ran desperate after friendship to fight the empty darkness they seemed to hate so much, he watched as their loathed loneliness tore them apart. He watched them do despicable things to one another and to themselves to make the loneliness seem like it wasn't there. He watched them when he grew bored and left when he felt his nonexistent soul couldn't bear their utter stupidity anymore. Contrary to popular belief, Death did like humans. They were never the dull kind, they always managed to impress him with their both stupid and genius plans. He likes how different they all seemed, yet how alike they all are. It baffled him completely, causing him to spending ages watching the entirety of a life, from birth to death. The other gods thought his 'little obsession', as they liked to call it, was pathetic. They ridiculed him for it whenever he arrived for the meetings they held, which were just them trying to put up the facade that they had power when they did not anymore. It never bothered him, they always had ridiculed him. He endured their humiliating meetings and left to go home afterwards, hoping to regain comfort in the dark space. He was aware why they hated him, he was Death, an enigma, a spirit even gods were scared of. He still hated how they sneered at him, how they whispered and laughed when he walked past. 'I didn't ask for this!' He wanted to yell at them, 'I didn't ask to be made like this! I never had a choice!' He wished he could say it. But he remained quite, they wouldn't care anyways. He retreated into his home that seemed dark and a bit suspicious, but it was his home, the only place he felt comfortable. Centuries and centuries after, he watched and was not surprised when the human's substitute for magic went away. He had anticipated it, it was going to overload sooner or later, and the sudden sun flares coming in and hitting the earth hadn't helped any. He had predicted 5 years until it all worked again. He watched as the humans killed each other only 1 year after. That surprised him, were was their intelligence, and kindness, that he was so fond of? Where was ability to work with one another? Had he missed its extinction, he wondered. He hadn't really cared, it just provided a more entertainment. He watched as small groups of them went at war with each other and almost let out a smile, which was preposterous since obviously Death does not smile. He thought about their past wars, wars that where worlds bigger, to their petty battles now. He was perplexed at how much more lives those petty small wars had cost. He watched his servants bring in tens of thousand of souls to his home, more souls than ever. It hurt to hear their suffering now. He watched again, with growing worry, as their populations dropped. He was horrified, this was not good. Apparently he wasn't the only who thought so as an emergency meeting was held for all the gods. They argued about what to do, if all the humans died, they would vanish as well. He heard their arguments and scowled, they weren't getting anything done. If they spent all this time arguing, nothing would change. He went home immediately and schemed. It was a stupid plan, as it wasn't his job. Maybe his time watching the humans had given him their talent of stupid plans that somehow worked in the end, or at least he hoped. His plan was... controversial, to say the least, at least to the gods. He planned to actually take action and help the creatures who had entertained him for so long, who comforted him with their wild plans, confusing behaviors, and fluctuating morals. Damian tried to help them as best as he could, he followed groups and gave them supplies when they most needed them. He whimpered and whined when they died anyways, he would watch their souls enter with a heavy heart. But heavy hearts where not needed now, he reminded himself. He followed around and helped them, guided them towards each other, because the only way they would rise was with each other. He had always seen it, since the dawn of time, how humans did well alone but thrived in their groups. He spent time guiding them to their new home, a small settlement in a place in America for the Western Hemisphere and somewhere in Croatia for the Eastern Hemisphere. He watched and smiled, it wasn't a smile cause death never smiled, but he smiled nonetheless as they made stories of him, their little fables of a spirit of help and safety that followed them. He laughed at the ones who doubted his own myths. He stopped laughing when they give him a new name. They started calling him Life. If the other gods snickered privately at him then, they would howl at him now. He sneered and grumbled in anger, he was not Life, he was Death, he always had been, nothing would change that. He grumbled and threw a world-splitting tantrum, taking comfort in watching the rocks float away from their original home. When he came back, he saw all that he had lost. The only settlement in the Eastern Hemisphere has been ravaged by Disease, one of his only friends within the gods. He watched his precious humans die a painful and slow death one by one. He destroyed another planet in anger soon after. Now he focused more energy and attention than ever before on his small American settlement. For the first time in eons, he missed an emergency meetings. Sadly in his time away, only one group remained outside a settlement for him to guide. A group of brothers that thankfully already traveled in America. He watched them, giggling as they strayed from their path and ushered his hand to them gently, leading them towards salvation again. These humans had a very strong bond, so strong their souls almost seemed interwoven with each other. He admired that, it made his unofficial job much easier. Death watched as his humans argued and made brilliant plans, watched as they fought and made up with an even stronger love. Now he sat and watched as one of them almost died, concern became too much, watching as they ran from danger. He looked back at their little camp, and noticed as they left their only form of defense. Foolish, he wondered if a stupid plan would work now. He watched as they were cornered between danger and another even greater danger. He watched as the earthly beast looked at his human in the eyes. He imagined the fates taking a string and threatening to cut it, taunting its strength in front of him. He looked around and saw a black knife that glittered gold and red in the low light of his home. It had been the first gift he'd ever gotten, from the primordial of destruction who had named herself Talia, he had treasured the gift for centuries. He clutched it into his chest and floated back and watched the humans looking him in the eyes. Now they saw him as what he truly was, they saw Death. He recognized the glint in their souls as they prepared to enter his realm, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't bear growing used to their dead presence in his own home. He looked down at the scene then back at his knife, he hesitated. The bear ran at the group and he forced himself. Moving his precious gift through the realms to the pocket of its new owner. He tried to not think about how it hurt to see it go, he was not interested in material things, maybe these human influenced him more than he thought. He watched as their oldest killed, he imagined the fates again grumbling to themselves and retreating their string back into safety, he smiled. He watched as a bear crossed into his home. Now he could rest again. And Damian stayed there and continued what he had done for centuries. Death watched and watched them. And the primordials watched, too, as Death turned into Life. —————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this seemed dramatic, I hope I’ll be able to update soon but no promises ;(
> 
> Also for those of you that don’t know, primordials are the most powerful beings before gods. So I had an idea that they watch over the gods, just like how Damian watched over us humans.
> 
> Anyways please leave kudos and comment, comments really help motivate me to work harder on my writing :)
> 
> Bye


	3. Hunger and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the bear attack, the boys have a new challenge to face: having nothing to eat.

They had packed up a week later and set off on their long trip to Kansas yet again. Dick carrying the lightest backpack as his gauze-wrapped shoulder fought to heal.

 

Tim and Jason had tried to convince him to stay at camp until he had at least half way healed but he insisted on continuing. As much as his arm ached, he wanted to reach his destination as soon as possible. He felt more and more desperate to get to safety every day.

 

He walked, the knife in his pocket weighing heavily, like a constant reminder of what had happened. 

 

After he had woken up, he had tried to tell his brothers about the knife, how he had never seen it before and tried to show them the unusual carvings on it, but they had shooed it away, saying his injury must've been messing with his head. He had stopped trying to convince them after that.

 

Dick trudged slowly behind his brothers, they all felt slowed down by hunger and fear over what happened a week ago. He glanced at Jason and Tim and found them arguing on what direction to go and he sighed. At least that hadn't changed.

 

"Look, if you turn the map this way, which is the way we're going, it clearly says to keep going straight following the river."

 

"Jason, we are going South not North, don't fight me on this."

 

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm older than you."

 

"Maybe physically, but mentally? No way."

 

Jason scowled and turned away, walking briskly. They stumbled through the woods, alert of their surroundings, the memory of the bear attack weighed heavily on their minds.

 

They continue walking and feel their legs weigh down with fatigue and hunger.

 

"How long have we gone," Dick asked. 

 

"Going by the map, 5 miles at least," Tim said, rubbing his temples. Both Dick and Jason groaned, Dick leaned on a tree, huffing, while Jason threw himself on the ground.

 

"We can't do this much longer, we haven't eaten in 3 days and we've barely slept after the attack, " Jason sighed, "Let's set up camp here."

 

Tim straightened, "What? No, we can't stop. The sooner we get to the shelter, the better it's gonna be for all of us."

 

Jason groaned and stood back up, "If we keep pushing ourselves to walk in this condition, we won't even get there alive, replacement."

 

"We can't keep spending time in these woods, something bad almost happened and I'm not so sure we'll be that lucky next time, okay?" Tim growled, poking Jason's chest.

 

Jason and Tim scowled at each other, standing intimidatingly over each other. Dick sighed, "Look, we need to rest, we can't keep going like, especially without food. If it makes you both feel better, we won't stay long, but we need to stop."

 

Jason smiled smugly, looking back at Tim, who huffed. "Fine," Tim grumbled, taking off into the forest.

 

"Tim, where are you going?" Dick called.

 

"Looking for some food so we can get out of here faster," Tim yelled, venturing further into the woods.

 

Jason rolled his eyes and sat down next to Dick, helping him get his makeshift sling off. Dick groaned and rolled his shoulder and arm.

 

"Don't let him get to you, big bird, you take as much time as you need to rest," Jason said. Dick could see the concern clear on his face.

 

He smiled and patted his back roughly, "Awww, little wing, I didn't know you cared." He smiled mockingly, amused when Jason sputtered and crossed his arms, looking away.

 

"Whatever," Jason grumbled, standing up to gather wood and start on their campfire. 

 

Dick smirked and got up slowly and together they set up camp. Building a fire, setting up their tents, taking count of their supplies, and so on. After, they collapsed on a log they set beside the fire, they huffed and wiped sweat off their foreheads. Dick closed his eyes and let out a breathe, he pried one eyelid open as he heard rustling and Tim's voice coming closer.

 

Jason grunted as he saw Tim coming through the brush, making his way closer to them, "Any luck, red?" He asked.

 

Tim grumbled and sat down roughly on the log, "No, couldn't even find a goddamn squirrel." He sighed and took out his canteen from his bag, he put his face in his hands. "Even our clean water is running out." 

 

Jason sighed aloud and Dick couldn't blame him, he felt exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone walk. He could see the same hunger and fatigue written on their faces. They didn't know how much energy they would have left to actually search for anything after today.

 

"I'm going to go and try to find something, anything that's edible," Jason stayed, slowly getting up and walking away. 

 

Dick and Tim laid there for a couple more seconds before getting us and finishing the last bits of camp. When Jason came back 30 minutes after leaving, his face washed in irritation as he came back empty handed. 

 

They settled into the sleep bags and Jason and Time were slowly lead asleep, with the promise of dreams. 

 

Dick stayed awake, looking up at the night sky as thousands of thoughts raced through his head. He thought of what had happened by the river, the knife that had appeared out of nowhere, how it vibrated with what seemed like power. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach gave a loud grumble, reminding him of his hunger as he gave a pained cry. He couldn't go on like this, they couldn't go on like this. Hungry and desperate to get somewhere safe.

 

Dick sighed and rolled to his side, taking the knife out of his pocket. He thought again back to when it first appeared and shivered. It was like someone had been watching him, someone who had seen his fate and decided to intervene and give him a second chance. Whatever this someone was, they were definitely more powerful than him. He would've easily scoffed at himself for thinking that if he wasn't so desperate and half delirious from the lack of food and the pain in his arm. 

 

In that moment of weakness and privacy, he clenched the knife tighter and hoped that whatever saved them then could do it one more time.

 

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

 

Dick woke up to the sun in his face and the wind brushing his hair. That only helped to stir him as his body still felt heavy with pain.

 

He was almost lulled back to sleep by the good weather when he smelled something different in the air. The survival skills he has learned in the last few year taught him to use all his senses including smell. And what he smelled right now is not what he had remembered the day before.

 

A sent of ripeness and sweetness hung in the air, making his stomach tighten and his eyes to finally flutter open. He looked up and saw numerous red dots having in the tree above him.

 

Dick looked up blankly at them for a few seconds before his eyes widened and his body shot up. 

The red dots that splattered the trees, the apples, shined brightly in the sunlight. Dick gaped and looked frantically around. As far as his eye could see, he saw apples hanging from the trees. Hundreds and hundreds of apples that had definitely not been there yesterday or the days before. 

 

He raised his hand and shakily snapped and apple of the tree, bringing it down to inspect it. 'This could be a figure of your imagination,' he told himself, 'You're hallucinating, Grayson, get a grip.' But somehow he couldn't get himself to believe it.

 

The shiny, plump, red apple came closer and he bit into it, savoring the sweet tarty flavor like the starved man he was. As he gorged down the apple, he felt the knife in his pocket thrum again.

 

He looked back at the apple with new meaning. 

 

That someone that saved him before, had done it again.

 

In the crevice of his pocket, the knife grew warm and Dick felt safe for the first time in weeks.

 

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

 

Damian was gonna have hell to pay when the other gods found out what he had done. 

 

He was definitely not looking forward to that meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I literally had no idea how I was gonna continue this story, I still barely do, but I'll try my best to write out a plot so update can come out sooner :/
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my other stories :)


End file.
